The struggles of Zoe Hanna
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: A number of challenges and struggles Zoe goes through, who will be by her side and who will be the cause of her problems? I own nothing apart from mistakes, please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in this fanfic Max is a bit evil and Zoe's struggling with everything. This was an idea that came into my head after trying to realise why Zoe loses her role as Clinical Lead. **

* * *

Zoe pulled up in her usual reserved parking space, she sighed as she saw Connie's car parked next to hers. Things had became difficult in the ED since Connie arrived, Zoe has been slowly loosing her authority and which she wasn't happy with she's still clinical lead after all, but she had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse.

Zoe rested her head on the head rest of her car seat as her mind began to wonder. Many things crossed her mind, Connie and Max in particular. She and Max had been seeing each other for a while now, but Zoe was starting to have doubts. She knew they weren't serious, I mean a doctor and a porter? Max on the other hand was getting too involved, he texted her near enough all day every day, now Zoe didn't mind this, it was what was in the messages; he'd ask her what she's up to, where she is and most of all, who she's with.

The sex, laughter and general friendship was great but Zoe didn't want anything more. Her thoughts moved on to maybe it's because of her mucking about with Max that she's letting the ED slip from her fingers into the ice queens hands? That was it. Grabbing her phone and throwing it into her bag she realised she has to 'break up' with Max and focus on her department, she wasn't going to lose, not to Connie Beauchamp. Sighing out of stress she stepped out of her black Audi and headed towards the ED.

After placing her belongings in her now joint office she grabbed her stethoscope, adjusted her dress and began the day.

"Morning" Ash said to Zoe cheerfully after they accidentally bumped into each other. These two got a long great, they worked brilliantly together and there's an obvious attraction between them.

"Morning" Zoe replied with less enthusiasm.

"Everything okay?" He asked carefully, but genuinely concerned.

"Yes" She half heartedly smiled. Ash knew could see that she wasn't 'okay'. He raised both eyebrows as a silent way of telling her he knew there was something wrong.

"No" Zoe confessed "No, I'm not 'okay', far from it" She continued, looking at the floor. She hated showing vulnerability but couldn't keep faking her smile.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Ash asked, worried about his colleague and closest friend. Zoe was a little taken back by this, they never really spoke about their feelings to each other but always went out for drinks and dinner. She paused for a second, contemplating whether or not to tell him about the whole Max situation, then realised telling him in the middle of a corridor wasn't the greatest of ideas.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful for Ash's friendship and concern she replied with "Maybe later, right now I need to sort something out. Do you know where Max is?".

"He's on a break I think" Ash answered. Zoe knew exactly where Max would be, she thanked Ash for his chat and help then headed towards 'Max's cupboard'.

Before entering she took a deep breath in, grabbed the door handle and let herself in.

"Oh, just let yourself in why don't you" Max sarcastically sang as Zoe closed the door and perched on the table. She avoided eye contact with him making him know straight away that something was wrong. Zoe had a churning sensation in her stomach, she didn't know how he would react to this, she was hoping he'd agree then that would be the end of it.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" he smirked.

"Not sure. If I'm honest, I don't know why I'm here" She lied, she knew exactly why she was here, to tell him it was over.

"Are you sure it's not for a repeat performance of the other day?" he asked, smirking as he reminisced about them having sex in this exact room, how they nearly got caught gave everything a bit more thrill. He stood up and started to make his way over to Zoe, who was still not making eye contact with him.

All of a sudden a shot of adrenaline, fire and determination pumped through her, she's Zoe Hanna for God's sake, not scared of anyone or anything. She stood up, face to face with Max, eyes firmly locked onto his and began to speak.

"Actually I know perfectly why I'm here, and no it's not for a 'repeat performance', it's to say we're over."

Max's face dropped in shock, things had been going great between them, why was she doing this?

"I really am sorry but I need to focus on the ED, I've got Guy breathing down my neck all of the time, and if it's not Guy it's his sidekick." She paused after arguing her case, realising he was taking this considerably well. "I just need to keep my mind in this department" she continued "Connie's been sniffing around my job before she even set foot into the ED, I'm not going to give her or Guy, or in fact anyone the satisfaction of her taking MY job." Before walking away Max grabbed her arm to stop her.

"So what, it's over between us?" He asked, still taken back by it all.

"Well yeah, that's what I just said." She pulled her arm away from his grip.

"Fine, obviously this stupid ED is more important than me" Max hissed.

"Of course it is, this is my department, my responsibility" She hissed back.

After an awkward moment of silence between them Max spoke. "We're still mates though, yeah?"

"If that's what you want as well, you're a great guy Max, just not for me"

After calling a truce and deciding to be friends Zoe headed back to her office. Max stood in the cupboard staring into space, daydreaming about how he was going to ruin Zoe. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to dump him for this stupid place, he needed a way to teach her a lesson and that began with finding Connie.

* * *

**Please R & R, your reviews will determine whether or not I carry on. Follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented on about this story, glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

The day passed fairly quickly for Zoe, she was glad she was now free of the Max situation and could now put all of her time and effort into the ED. She felt like she had finally done something right for once. Sending an email and finishing her coffee, she headed towards her office door, at the same time Mr Guy Self opened the door. Zoe knew this visit wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Mr Self, what can I do for you" Zoe said confidentially as she mad her way to her desk, perching on the edge waiting for Guy's response.

"Ahh Zoe, a little birdy has told me you've been on the ball all day, on top of your game was the term they used".

Today, Zoe had put her heart and soul into her job, more than any other day. She knew she had to up her game to stay on top. Zoe was more than shocked when he said this but secretly pleased, getting praise from the boss always helped her mojo.

"Umm, I guess so" She replied, a little confused. "What little birdy may I ask?" She continued.

"That's my business. But, well done. You've proved you're a top dog" Guy continued to compliment her, knowing full well he was going to send her world crashing down.

"Um, thank you" She was grateful for the positive compliments but still confused as of why he'd come all the way down to the ED just to tell her this? "I hate to be rude, it's a lovely visit and all but I have a job to get on with" Zoe was finishing her shift soon and wanted to get the final bit of admin done before relaxing at the pub with the others.

"There is one other thing" Guy stopped her in her tracks. She nodded as he continued. He walked closer to Zoe so he was stood in front of her. "The same little birdy told me you've been having a personal relationship with a member of your staff". Guy was looking more than smug with himself, he always knew Zoe would trip up and make a mistake.

She let out a small chuckle of disbelief "And what kind of relationship are they implying?".

"You've been having a sexual relationship with a member of your staff, Zoe." He told her, trying to get the message into her about how serious this was. "Are you going to deny it?" He questioned. Zoe paused for a moment knowing there was no way out of this, she had to confess.

"Alright, yes, okay, I have been having a sexual relationship with a colleague BUT it's over now." She pleaded, afraid of losing her job.

"Zoe that's not good enough, it shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Guy shouted.

"Yes, I know but it started outside of the hospital!" She shouted back, arguing in her defence.

"I don't care! You know full well you shouldn't be sleeping with your staff, it's totally inappropriate! I'm sorry Zoe but I've no choice but to hand your current role as lead consultant over to Mrs Beauchamp." He raged "You can still have a job in this ED, but from now on you'll be second in command, Trauma Lead." He tried to reason with her.

"What the actual fuck! You can't do this, come on Guy it was one mistake I promise it won't happen again!" Zoe pleaded. "I know I'm in the wrong but please".

"No Zoe, you made your bed now lie in it. It was your decision to sleep with a porter so you take the consequences!" Guy shouted in Zoe's face before storming out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Zoe stood still in complete shock for a moment before turning around and leaning on her desk. She glared at the pile of uncompleted admin before swiping the lot from the table, pieces of paper flying around the room. Her heart was racing and blood was pumping, she looked down again at the now cleared desk, brought her clenched fist up and brought it back down powerfully with a forceful thud, hitting the wooden surface as hard as she could. Zoe was furious with whomever told Guy about her relationship with Max, and when she found out who it was, they would be sorry.

* * *

**Hope this is okay, chapter 3 will be up later and I'm hoping it's a cracker! Follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy!** **I own nothing except mistakes, also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Still reeling from her latest demotion Zoe left the office a mess and decided she'd deal with everything tomorrow, tonight she wanted to get hammered and drown her sorrows, it was the only way she knew how to cope. Her mood was foul and temper short, tonight if anyone got on the wrong side of her boy were they going to get it! As she walked from the hospital to the pub a list of possible people who may have exposed her secret fling crossed her mind, but what she was struggling to see was who could have known apart from herself and Max, they were never caught and no one suspected a thing. She paused for a split second as the conclusion of Max telling Guy stuck in her head. Surely he wouldn't do that to her? After all, they came to a mutual decision to be friends.

Opening the pub door she noticed her collegues, there was Tess, Charlie and Ash sat around one table then Lily, Ethan, Cal, Fletch and the rest of the gang on another. Zoe saw Connie in the pub as well which was a rare sight. Ordering herself a large glass of red wine at the bar she patiently waited for her drink, not noticing Max standing besides her.

"Long day?" Max asked, disturbing Zoe from her thoughts.

"Tell me when it isn't" She sarcastically replied, she was not in the mood for anyone tonight.

"What's put you in such a bad mood, has something happened?"

"No? Why does everyone assume th-" She stopped before finishing her sentence, for Max to know there was something wrong he would have to know about her losing her job. "No Max nothing is wrong, but why don't you tell me what you think is wrong, why I'm in such a 'bad mood'." She continued, changing her answer to his question. Zoe noticed Max and Connie giving each other looks now and then.

"Um, nothing, I just umm" Max stuttered for words, Zoe had him. Ease dropping on the conversation Connie came prancing over.

"Everything alright?" Connie asked rhetorically, knowing full well of the answer.

Zoe kept her eyes on Max totally ignoring Connie's presence. The penny dropped in her head, it was Max who told. It must have been. Her eyes started to water, tears of anger threatened to fall.

"It was you" Zoe said, in a soft whisper. "It was you!" She repeated only this time, without giving it a second thought she punched Max in the face hitting him on the nose, she watched as he fell to the floor, blood pouring from his nose. Everyone in the pub saw this and was more than shocked at Zoe's behaviour. Ash quickly got up to intervene. Before Max had the chance to get back onto his feet Zoe had already lunged ontop of him and repeatedly hit him.

"I can't believe you'd do this!" She cried "what did I ever do to you!". Ash grabbed Zoe by the waist and dragged her from Max, kicking and screaming she was less than impressed with this and threatened to hit Ash if he didn't put her down. Ash ignored her comment knowing it was said out of anger.

Connie and Robyn were soon at Max's aid, helping up and trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Zoe was still in Ash's grasp, she was still raging and Ash didn't take the chance of letting her go and she does more damage.

"What the hell was that about, you've gone mad!" Max exclaimed.

"You told Guy about us" Zoe began to cry "And now I've lost my job".

"Zoe, Max didn't tell Guy, I did." Connie confessed. Zoe was having none of this, she still blamed Max.

"You must have found out from Max!" Zoe spat.

"I told Connie because I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me" Max piped up.

"Like I hurt you? Max, I've lost my fucking job because of this! I bet the hurt I never meant to cause you doesn't hurt as much as that" Zoe cried. The rest of the pub watched in shock, never had they seen her lash out like that before, let alone cry. "So well done, oh and congratulations Connie on your new job. I hope you two are happy with yourselves" Zoe said, pulling from Ash's hold and grabbing her drink. Robyn took Max to sit down so she could check him over, before Connie could walk away Zoe called her.

"Oh and Connie before I forget" Connie turned around facing Zoe once again. Zoe had her glass of red wine in her hand, she smirked at her new boss before throwing the wine in her face. Everyone gasped excecpt from Jeff and Dixie who merely laughed at Zoe's actions. Filling the gap between the two alpha females, Zoe squared up to Connie before saying "You didn't think I'd let you get away with it do you? I'm going to make your life hell" she promised "See you tomorrow, boss." Zoe laughed, being dragged outside by Ash as she did so. Connie stood still, stunned from what had happened.

"Get your hands off me" Zoe visciously pulled herself away from Ash. Still sober, she marched off towards her car, ignoring Ash calling her back. From this moment Zoe knew things were about to change, tears cascaded from her eyes as she thought of everything she lost. Getting into her car, she wiped her tears away, applied more lipstick, fixed her hair and drove home to a large quantity of alcohol.

Work tomorrow was going to be eventful.

* * *

**I know it was out of character but I wanted to show different sides to Zoe. Please R & R and tell me what you think! Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter, will update later on again. Keep reviewing, I love reading them :-)**

* * *

The morning sun gently peaked through the gap between the curtains, the sound of birds chirping sang outside. Zoe led in bed between the crisp white sheets sleeping softly. The consequences of drinking 3 bottles of wine to herself the following night were bound to hit her hard when she woke. Turning on her side, she reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting at her bedside clock she realised she needed to get up now if she was going to make it into work on time. The thumping in her head and churning in her stomach was too much for her to handle, unwillingly she dragged herself from her bed and headed in the direction of her en-suite bathroom.

After throwing up a couple of times, showering, coffee and a couple of paracetamol Zoe was feeling a bit better, but not by much. Flashbacks ran through her mind as she remembered lamping Max, chuckling to herself as she re called throwing wine over Connie. Oh how she hated that woman. Heading towards her wardrobe she picked out her tightest pencil skirt, most flattering silk blouse and her highest heels.

Two more mugs of black coffee and she was ready, taking a quick glimpse at the clock before she left she noticed she was already late and decided being even later wouldn't hurt and planned a trip to get some breakfast before work. Zoe was dreading the day that lay before her, the repercussions of yesterdays events were bound to unravel today. Putting on her famous hangover sunglasses she began her day.

Just under 30 minutes late Zoe finally arrived at the ED.

"Noel.." She whispered, trying not to make too much noise due to her throbbing headache and not wanting to draw attention to herself, she didn't want people asking questions about the scene in the pub.

"Good night out was it Dr Hanna?" Noel questioned whilst laughing at the senior doctors current state.

"Yeah something like that... You don't have any of those fizzy things again do you?"

Noel nodded passing her a tablet, dropping it into Zoe's bottle of water.

"Ugh why can't these things fizz quietly" She moaned. About to walk off and start her shift properly she bumped into her new boss.

"Ah, Dr Hanna, didn't think you'd be in today. Good morning" Connie said, rather cheerfully. Zoe didn't know whether she was being serious or sarcastic.

"Well it was a good morning until you spoke to me and why wouldn't I come to work? I've got nothing to be ashamed of so I intend to keep my head held high" Zoe hissed.

"My office, 10 minutes, we need to have a chat" Connie demanded Zoe before walking away.

"Great, a perfect way to start the day; being patronised by the ice queen, lovely."

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Will try and update again tonight but struggling with ideas! Tweet me - ymasunicorn :D Please R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope this filler chapter is okay, I promise big, exciting things will be coming up for our favourite consultant! I still own nothing except mistakes. I hope you are enjoying the story - Keep reviewing guys, I love reading your opinions.**

* * *

10 minutes had flown by and Zoe made her way to her old office. Standing outside for a moment she was unsure whether to knock or put the in the pass code and let herself in. Connie opened the door for Zoe, snapping her out of her daydream, she gave Zoe a friendly smile, in return Zoe simply rolled her eyes.

"Right come on then, what's this about? If it's a bollocking I haven't got time; I have patients waiting." Zoe was in no mood for a stand-off today.

"Zoe" Connie said whilst closing the door, making her way to her desk. "I don't want us to be at each others throats all the time. "

Zoe laughed "You should have thought about that before you stole my job".

"I didn't steal anything, you've no one to blame apart from yourself" Connie argued, looking at Zoe who was stood arms folded, ignoring eye contact. It reminded Zoe of her school days, always being told off in the headmasters office.

"I don't blame myself I blame you & Max" Zoe argued "What did you do Connie? Go running to Guy with some cock and bull story about how I've shagged a porter and it's affected my work?!"

"Oh so you weren't sleeping with Max?".

"Yes I was but it never once affected my work here. I really don't want to hear you talk anymore, you're boring me" Zoe went to walk out "You know what, when I first got promoted to lead consultant it was because Nick left, but also out of hard work. NOT sleeping with the CEO!" Zoe shouted, storming out of the office. She bumped into Charlie on her way out but tutted and stomped outside to calm down.

Connie remained flabbergasted, not only had Zoe spoken to her like that but she knew about herself and Guy.

After leaving Zoe to calm down for a while, Connie looked outside for her. She saw Zoe sat on a near by bench smoking. Connie didn't want to always be arguing with Zoe, for all they knew they could work extremely well together. Going to sit next to Zoe, Connie desperately wanted to sort things out but she mainly wanted Zoe to keep quiet about Guy.

"How did you find out?" Connie questioned Zoe as she sat down besides her.

"Doesn't take a scientist to work it out" she replied, her voice emotionless.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"What like you told on me?" Zoe laughed, facing Connie "I'm not that sad or pathetic" she continued as she took another drag "honestly, I've stopped caring."

"I um, I've put your things from the office in a box, come in and get it when you want" after a few minutes in an awkward silence, Connie tried to reason with Zoe before leaving. Zoe nodded gratefully. She and Connie would never be best friends, but Connie was right, the arguing wasn't good for their working relationship.

Zoe's shift was relatively going slow. Stressed and tired with still a bit of a headache, she headed outside for another fag break.

"Have you got a lighter I can borrow?"

Zoe looked up in shock. It was Max. She noticed his nose and winced at what she had done.

"Um yeah, here you go" She handed her lighter to Max her gave her a friendly smile before lighting his cigarette.

"How's your nose?" Zoe asked, genuinely concerned.

"Broken" He laughed. Zoe also laughed at this comment before receiving her lighter back and finishing the last couple of hours of her shift. She didn't apologise for her actions because she did them for a reason, she and Max were back on talking terms but their friendship has definitely been damaged.

Sitting alone at her dining table, Zoe rummaged through her belongings from her old office. Looking at the picture of herself and Sharice in one hand, she took a large gulp of wine from the glass in her other hand. A single tear slid down her cheek as she remembered everything that had happened in the past few years; her infertility, Sharice, Matt, Nick, the fire, being trapped in Resus with Dylan and now losing her job, the biggest role she played in her lengthy career. More tears followed as she wished things had been different, especially between herself and Nick. Mr Jordan, the one man who she missed not just as a lover but also as a best friend.

* * *

**R & R. Twitter - ymasunicorn. Thanks for reading! Please stick with this story as I've got some big things in mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I own nothing apart from mistakes, also keep reviewing, I love reading your thoughts.**

* * *

3 weeks have since pasted since Zoe's demotion. She and Max are still close friends and occasionally go out for a drink together. Zoe and Connie have a strong working relationship, they make a good team when they're not bickering. They still have their moments when they lock horns in Resus but nothing too serious. One thing that had gotten serious was Zoe's drinking. All of the ED staff had noticed she was drinking near enough every night and a large amount, and coming into work hung over every morning. Zoe on the other hand told them all where to go, it was her life, she's an adult, she can do as she pleases. Ash, Charlie & Tess were concerned the most, they saw the signs that Zoe was oblivious to. Each close to Zoe in their own different ways. Ash and Zoe were close friends with a strong working bond, she and Charlie were close too, always laughing and joking but above all working well together, as a team. Tess and Zoe had a stronger friendship, they'd been through a lot together what with Zoe helping her deal with the abortion and the Fletch affair, in Tess's eyes Zoe was like a younger sister.

A brand new day, a brand new shift. Zoe, hung over again, was in the staff room making a coffee.

"You look awful" Charlie commented.

"Yeah and you're old" Zoe commented back, fed up with everyone picking out her faults.

"Nice" he said "Did you actually get any sleep last night? When did you stop drinking?" he continued to question.

"For fuck sake, what is this 21 questions?!" Zoe snapped "for your information I had about 3 hours sleep and I stopped drinking at umm" she paused to think "it was uh... Well I can't remember the specific time but it was early okay, don't get your granddad pants in a twist".

Sitting down on the bar stool opposite to Zoe, Charlie felt like this was a chance to give her a stern talking to, try to help her see what's happening.

"Zoe, I'm worried about you"

Hearing these words, Zoe shot her head up looking at Charlie.

"In fact, it's not just me, everyone is" he carried on.

"There's no need to be, I'm fine" Zoe lied.

"It's bloody obvious that you're not. Look, your hands are shaking" Charlie pointed towards her trembling hands as he spoke. As much as he didn't want to say it, he needed too.

"It's because I'm not feeling very well, it's umm because of, uh" Zoe stuttered for words, in the back of her mind she knew he was right, but would never admit she's wrong and needs help. What she needed was help, but what she wanted was another bottle of Vodka to get her through the day.

"Why do you keep drinking so much, eh?"

"What! I don't! Even if I did it's none of yours or anyone else's business. Think you're forgetting I'm fully grown woman, I can do what I like" Zoe protested.

"I have no doubts that you're not a grown woman, capable of making her own mind up, but maybe you should start acting like one" Charlie warned, as he watched her make another coffee. "The drinking, hands shaking, you're sweating as well.." he was cut off before he could finish.

"Yes that's because it's hot in here" Zoe argued, failing to see why he was cornering her.

"No Zoe, it's not!" Charlie argued "you're having withdraw symptoms".

Zoe let out a sarcastic chuckle "Go on then Charlie, I'm withdrawn from what?"

"Alcohol" He said calmly "Zoe, I think you're turning into an alcoholic, in fact, I can see you are" His voice broke whilst saying this, he hated seeing her so upset and damaged. Over the past week Zoe had been tired and worn down from all the partying. Charlie looked into her eyes which were red and sore, her skin dripping with sweat and body shaking.

Hearing Charlie saying that upset her deeply, she didn't want her colleagues to see her as an 'alcoholic'.

"Charlie I'm not, an alcoholic" She said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"We both know that you are, and you need help Zoe, before it gets worse".

Zoe shook her head and cleared her throat. "I um, I don't feel very well can you tell Connie I've gone home and I'll be in tomorrow" Before Charlie had a chance to stop her, Zoe left the staffroom.

"Zoe!" He called after her. Hitting the marble surface in front of him, Charlie let out a sigh. He picked up his mobile and rang a familiar number.

"Hello, it's Charlie. I need your help."

Running towards her car, she quickly got in and locked the doors. The word 'alcoholic' rang through her ears and mind, in her head she was perfectly fine, a brilliant doctor. She then began to have doubts, she looked down at her bag on the passenger seat, bottle of Vodka poking out of the unzipped opening. Without thinking Zoe grabbed the bottle, ripped the lid off and drank. She gulped and gulped, the substance dribbling down her chin and she drank as if it was her last drink. Finishing the lot in one go, Zoe threw the empty bottle in the back of her car, as she did so she heard it clink with another bottle, turning around she was disgusted to see many more empty bottles of alcohol filling the back seats. Hitting the steering wheel with both hands, both sweating palms she let out a scream of anger turning into a desperate cry.

Ignoring the voices in her head telling her to go back into the hospital and receive the help she desperately needed, instead with double vision she started the engine, blasted the stereo and slammed her foot on the acceleration.

Flying down the road at 50 miles per hour, Zoe had no intentions of stopping. She had no intentions at all. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was behaving so recklessly. Dj Fresh - Louder was blasting through the speakers, Zoe bobbing her head to the beat. As the beat dropped, Zoe slowed her Audi down to turn a corner, not looking for any on coming traffic, suddenly an arctic lorry smashed into the side of her, flipping the convertible over many of times.

The sound of the black Audi's car alarm echoed through the air. One passer-by who saw the collision called an ambulance and went to assess the damage, he saw the smashed windscreen and a female body lifelessly lying on the bonnet. Edging closer to the scene, another pedestrian arrives.

"Is she alive?"

* * *

**I might kill Zoe. I might not, you'll have to keep reading! R & R, follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn** **| My inspiration for this was a mixture of Lauren's alcoholism on EastEnders and Phil Mitchell's car crash.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath of Zoe's crash and just a filler chapter full of dribble! Please R & R**

* * *

Ash, Charlie & Connie were at reception discussing what to do with Zoe, Connie didn't want to fire her, she was an excellent doctor. Ash suggested rehabilitation but that idea was soon enough forgotten about as they knew Zoe would refuse. Filling out some patient notes, Ash spun around when he heard Dixie and Jeff crashing through with a trolley.

"Right guys this is Zoe Hanna, aged 37.." Dixie announced, telling Connie Zoe's current gcs, stats etc.

Ash froze in shock. What had Zoe got herself into now he asked himself. His thoughts we soon enough shaken by Charlie who rushed past him to Zoe's aid. Joining Charlie at Zoe's side, he gasped at the state of her; body bruised and battered.

"What happened?" Ash asked the paramedics in shock.

"Major RTC" Jeff replied "Another vehicle was involved but our Zo came off worse".

"How did you find her?" a lump was now forming in Ash's throat.

"She was thrown through the front screen" Dixie told him. Ash again gasped, he couldn't imagine Zoe like that. He looked down at Zoe who was still unconscious, lead attached to her chest. Dixie pulled Connie to one side whilst Ash completed the primary survey.

"If the smell of alcohol is anything to go by, I'd say she's consumed a massive amount" Dixie warned Connie.

"I know, I can smell it on her. How an earth did she manage to get into this state?!" Connie questioned.

Finishing assessing Zoe's condition, both Connie & Ash decided Zoe needed surgery, but before that she needed the alcohol pumped from her stomach.

"What's the damage" Charlie asked.

"Given the circumstances, I'd say she's been extremely lucky. When she's awake we'll pop her shoulder back in and she's going up to surgery to put her knee back in".

A couple of hours later and Zoe started to wake. She'd had surgery and her knee was back in place, but extremely sore.

Zoe opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright lights shining down above her. She felt a sharp pain now and then in her arm, being a doctor she knew not to move in case she made things worse.

"Zoe" a familiar voice softly spoke "it's okay you can sit up"

The senior consultant carefully rose, with help from Ash she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice groggy and head spinning.

"You had an accident, but you're going to be okay" Ash convinced her, grabbing her hand as he comforted her. "The police are here, they're going to need a statement".

"I remember" Zoe whispered.

"What?" Ash said, not understanding what Zoe was on about.

"I remember what happened" She repeated "The crash, it was my fault. Oh my god no one else is hurt are they?!" She exclaimed, panicking at the thought of hurting someone else, her heart racing thinking she may have killed someone.

"Calm down Zoe, no one else is hurt!" Ash said trying to calm her down. She sighed in relief, although she acts like a hard faced cow, she could never live with herself if she had killed an innocent person.

A few days had passed and Zoe was recovering, she had got away with a slap on the wrist from the police and 3 points on her license. With one arm in a sling, she packed her belongings in a bag, she had finally been discharged from hospital today. Slightly limping Zoe headed to the staff room where she saw Tess, Charlie, Connie, Ash and Max. She thanked all who helped her get better and that as soon as she was better she'd be returning to walk. Walking out of the room a tall man barged past her, knocking her bag from her grasp and nearly knocking her over.

"You need to watch where you're going!" She raised her voice to the stranger.

"Bloody hell, what has happened to you!"

Zoe recognised that voice from anywhere, she stood up facing the person.

"What are you doing here Nick" She asked shocked at his presence, but ecstatic he was here.

"Charming! I came to look after you, Charlie told me everything that's happened" Nick replied. Zoe hung her head in shame, she felt embarrassed Nick had to save her once again. Looking back up at her ex lover, she looked into his eyes and started to cry. Seeing her do so, Nick grabbed her and pulled her into an overdue embrace, hugging her as tightly as he could, but not tight enough to hurt her. The two stayed like this for a few minutes, happy to be in each others arms once again.

"You got everything? My cars outside, I'm taking you home and looking after you until you get back on your feet" He said, giving her one of his famous winks that could melt anyone's heart. Zoe smiled and nodded, happy to have him back. If there was one person that could get her back on the straight and narrow, it was him, Nick Jordan.

* * *

**Ah you guys didn't think I'd kill Zoe did you! Also, I couldn't resist bringing Nick back. Not sure where I'm going with this story so I may stop when I get to chapter 10 that's unless you guys want me to continue or I have more ideas but stick around for the next chapter :-). Keep reviewing, I want to know your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviews this story and is sticking with it, I decided to add some necessary Zick fluff in this chapter!**

* * *

The ride back to Zoe's house was full of laughter and Nick informing Zoe of everything he got up to in Michigan. Arriving back at Zoe's, Nick helped her from his car, one hand holding her bag and the other supporting her around her waist.

"Home sweet home" Zoe chirped, happy to be back in the comfort of her own home.

Nick stopped and looked around for a bit, he hadn't been here since their split. Memories filled his head; good and bad.

"Earth to Nick" She disturbed his thoughts "You okay?"

"Yeah just a while since I was here, feels strange" He admitted.

"You don't have to look after me, I'm fine on my own"

"Looks like it" he said sarcastically whilst pointing towards her "No, I want to. Plus, would be nice to catch up, haven't seen or spoken to you properly in over a year" He said, giving her a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Zoe smiled at this, it was the little things he did that made her knees go weak. She limped upstairs to have a bath whilst Nick tidied her house and made her a cup of tea. Zoe found running the bath a chore and struggled, her knee was still sore and arm useless until it mended. Finally in the bath, she gently laid back and closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to think of the events that took place in the last month or so.

"Zoe" she heard her name being called and a knock on the bathroom door "I've brought you a cup of tea, shall I bring it in or leave it for when you come out?" Nick asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Could you bring it in please, don't worry you can't see anything" she replied as she sat up and brought her knees up to her chest, covering herself so he could bring her drink in.

As he walked in he smiled at her, of course he was a gentleman and didn't attempt to look at her bare body, what caught his eye was her still slightly bruised and cut face. Placing the steaming mug on the side, he put the toilet lid down and placed himself upon it.

"What have you done eh?" he question carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"I'll explain all later... Could you do me a favour please?"

"Anything"

"I can't move my arm much, and I need my hair washed, could you do it for me please"

Nicks heart melted at her request, Zoe asked so timidly he couldn't refuse. Standing up he scooped a jug of water from the bath and began to wet her hair. Zoe tilted her head back to avoid any soap or water getting into her eyes.

"Nick" she mumbled "Things are going to get better, aren't they?" trying to hold back the tears she looked for reassurance in his answer. Stopping for a moment, his eyes connecting with hers, he softly spoke. "Yes. I promise." Hearing those words coming from his mouth gave Zoe all the reassurance she needed to recover, she believed anything he said because most of the time he was right.

After helping Zoe get back out of the bath, Nick came down stairs to make dinner and left Zoe to dry in peace. Of course he wanted to help her as much as he could but he didn't want to out stay his welcome. Deciding on a simple pasta dish for dinner, Nick dished dinner up whilst Zoe came back downstairs. As she entered the kitchen he looked at her, admiring how beautiful she actually is; make up free, wearing joggers and a black tank top. To him she had never looked more stunning. Enjoying each others company they ate dinner and reminisced about the past, mostly about Zoe's antics when she cheeked him and came to work hung over.

"I wasn't that bad" She laughed, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"So come on, tell me what's happened. What's made you so unhappy" he asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Everything started going tits up when Connie arrived really. I started a fling with a porter, when I ended it he told Connie about us, she ran off to Guy and I lost my job" she stated, the tone of her voice was emotionless.

"I hear you attacked Max and threw wine over Connie, good girl" He winked.

"I didn't attack him" Zoe protested laughing "I only broke his nose"

"Only?!" Nick exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'm really glad that you're back. Do you have to go back to Michigan?" Zoe didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to stay and everything go back to how they used to be, she hated change.

"I'm going to stay until you're better and don't need me anymore"

"I'll always need you, it's like I don't function without you, it's annoying" she said truthfully. Nick's heart skipped a beat, knowing how she felt. Without her, he couldn't function either, they had a connection between them. "I'm going to go to bed now, I feel exhausted" She announced.

"Need help going upstairs?"

"No, I'll be okay" She said, going in for a kiss on the cheek, as she did so, Nick moved his face and she accidentally planted a kiss on his lips. Neither of them said anything apart from 'goodnight'. Making her way upstairs, Zoe smiled to herself, butterflies in her stomach.

Nick slept in the spare room, before going to sleep he made his way quietly into Zoe's bedroom. She lay in bed sound asleep, loose strands of hair falling effortlessly on to her face. Smiling to himself, Nick realised something. He loved Zoe as a friend of course, but his love for her ran more deeper. Placing a kiss on her forehead that was light enough that she didn't wake up, he closed to door and went back to his room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will probably be Zick as well so if you ship them, make sure you read!:D Also follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn & drop your views on there :-) Again I got my inspiration from EastEnders where Jean bathes Stacey after her breakdown. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter dedicated to Zick. I love these two, I think they're perfect!**

* * *

Several days into Zoe's recovery and she was doing brilliantly. Her knee was back to normal and arm still tender, but enable to use it. As for her drinking, she hadn't touched a drop. It was difficult but with Nick's guidance she managed perfectly. Nick had stayed at Zoe's, everyday filled with laughter; which Nick believes is the best medicine, which worked making Zoe better. As these days flown by, the two doctors grew closer, sharing an occasional kiss on the cheek now and then, they'd give each other side looks when the other wasn't looking. The attraction between them was blatant, Nick knew he wanted Zoe as much as she wanted him. It was only a matter of time before they subsided to their true feelings.

In the Hanna household she and Nick were having a lazy day, she wasn't in work until tomorrow so wanted to make the most of her time off. Also, she wanted to savour these moments with Nick before he left her side once again. Nick was in the kitchen doing the washing up whilst often dancing to the stereo. Zoe plodded into the kitchen, seeing Nick in his joggers and hoodie, she loved him in his suits but there was something so sexy about him in sweat pants. As the song Happy by Pharrell Williams came on, Nick started getting more involved in his dancing, singing along to the lyrics. She rested her head on the door frame watching him, smiling trying not to laugh as he was oblivious to her presence. Spinning around he noticed Zoe laughing.

"How long have you been there?" He blushed, cheeks turning red, mortified she'd been watching.

"Long enough Mr Jordan, nice moves" She flirted, giving him a sly but knee weakening wink.

"Want to see some more?" he said pulling her close to him, twirling her around as they moved to the song.

The song came to an end, Zoe and Nick were in stitches. It was times like this they'd missed the most.

"What time are you at work tomorrow Zo?" He asked as she placed her bottom on the bar stool.

"Not sure, I'll give Connie a call later" she replied simply, sipping her coffee.

"I might go in with you, see everyone again"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Zoe smiled. Nick paused and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Are you not even going to have a shower today?!" He said. Because it was a 'lazy day', Zoe had opted to wear shorts and a baggy jumper, make up free with her hair up. She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"My house, I can walk around naked if I want" she replied, giving him one of her sarcastic smiles before burying her face in a magazine.

"Yes please" Nick muttered.

"What was that?" She questioned, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing" he grinning to himself, finishing the washing up. He noticed Zoe sat at the breakfast bar engrossed in this weeks issue of 'Heat'. Soaking more dirty water into the already wet sponge, he flicked the contents over Zoe.

"Oh my fucking God" She frowned, water all over her back "Nick!"

"Hey no need for swearing, it's only a bit of water" he laughed, smirking at her response, if he knew Zoe, right she'd get revenge.

Standing up from her seat, she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with freezing cold water.

"Zoe" Nick said his voice filled with warning, knowing what her next move would be.

"Only a bit of water eh?" She said, the corners of her mouth raising into the perfect smile, cornering him as he tried to get away "You wont mind if I do this then!" With that, Zoe had thrown then lot over Nick who was now drenched. He stood in complete shock, the ice cold liquid dripping down him, he pulled the soaked hoodie over his head revealing his manly chest, which Zoe couldn't help but glimpse at, and placed it on the work top. Seeing his face, Zoe began to cry with laughter; her laugh hearty and infectious. Oh how he loved her laugh, he'd missed it so much, Zoe could light up a room with that laugh.

"Funny is it?" Nick joked, already knowing the answer. He chased Zoe around the kitchen and dining room. Finally catching up with her, he grabbed her waist and began to tickle her. Tickling was Zoe's weak point, in the past she gave Nick a ton of injuries when he tickled her; she hated it.

"No.. Nick.. I'm sorry!" She screamed, between fits of laughter unconvincing him to stop.

A good few minutes later and Nick finally stopped, he turned her around so she was facing him, placing her hands on his shoulders, he rested her forehead on hers.

"I've laughed more this week than I have in years" Nick admitted, holding her close.

"Same" She agreed, flashing him a winning, heart warming smile.

Nick looked into her big brown eyes as she did the same. Out of the blue, Zoe crept on her tip toes and kissed him. Pulling back to see his reaction, he quickly pulled her back in for another kiss; this one with more passion and fire. Lifting her up so her legs wrapped effortlessly around his torso, he gripped her backside tightly to prevent dropping her and carried the love of his life upstairs where he continued to show her how much he had missed and loved her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it; I adore them. Please leave a review as I love reading them, also drop me a follow on Twitter - ymasunicorn | R & R! | also any suggestions towards the story or any ways of improvement are always welcome :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**I added another character, Oscar, Zoe's dog! I thought it would be adorable to add a pet in and my dog is a Labrador called Oscar so I added him into it aha! Hope you're still enjoying the story, the next couple of chapters will be key in Nick and Zoe's relationship.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Zoe was the first to rise. Adjusting her eyes to the blinding light that filled the room she turned on her side to see Nick who was led with his back to her. The two had decided to give their relationship another go but this time be totally honest with each other, no more lies. Nick had arranged for his belongings to be flown over from Michigan and he had a meeting later in the day to see whether he could have his old job back as Clinical Lead. It had been near enough 4 years since they shared a bed together, since they shared that perfect intimacy.

Shuffling over to Nick, she cuddled him from behind, placing a chaste kiss on his shoulder. She had to be up soon but all that mattered at this precise moment was that man whom shared her bed. Feeling her naked skin against his, he repositioned himself and Zoe so that he lay on his back wrapping his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, entwining her legs with his. It was only 7am and Zoe didn't need to be in for work until 10ish, so a small lie in was acceptable. For roughly about 10 minutes the two lovers stayed in each others arms talking about everything and anything. Looking over at the bedside clock Zoe needed to get a shift on or else she'd be late.

"Right, time to get up" she kicked the duvet back, exposing her bare body. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her back into bed. Nick trapped her underneath him so she couldn't move, tracing kisses along her neck and jaw line.

"Nick I really need to get up" She groaned. He paid no attention her to and continued to kiss her. Turning her head to the side so he could gain easy access, she noticed something/someone watching them.

"Um, Nick"

"mm" He mumbled, suckling on her pulse point.

"We've got an audience" she said. Looking down at her then following her eyes direction to the side, he was greeted by Zoe's yellow Labrador; Oscar. Oscar was 4 years old and Zoe's baby, she adored him as much as he adored her. Barking at them, Zoe pushed Nick off her and said "Looks like someone's hungry, we'll have to continue this liaison after work" kissing Nick quickly on the lips before he had chance to drag her back into the warm bed, then traipsing off to feed Oscar and begin to get ready.

Back in the ED and Zoe's tough shift was coming to an end, she'd been looking forward to going home all evening. Nick's meeting with Guy went better than expected and he was given his job back as head consultant with immediate effect, Connie on the other hand went back up to Darwin where she belonged and was actually wanted. Zoe and Nick had announced their relationship to their colleagues, everyone was delighted for them apart from one in particular; Max. He kept giving Zoe slide glances and throwing evil looks at Nick, which didn't go missed by either Nick nor Zoe. Catching a few minutes of calm, Zoe stood outside smoking a cigarette waiting for Nick.

"Tough day?" Nick rhetorically asked, the answer was obvious in her face; she was knackered.

"Yeah" she replied whilst finishing her cigarette out, dropping it to the floor and stubbing it out with her heels.

"Come on you, let's go home" He told her, giving her his hand to hold.

Walking hand in hand to Nick's car, they were unaware Max was watching them from a distance. Jealously pumped through Max; it should be him holding Zoe's hand and looking after her, not Nick. In his head, he began his strategy of how he would get her back.

* * *

**The Max plot will be after a couple of chapters as I've already got those planned out. As you all probably know, the dog scene is fro Marley & me! And, yes I'm aware Zoe isn't a dog lover in Casualty but this is fanfiction and crazier things can happen, I thought it would be cute; Oscar is kind of like the kid she can't have. Also I thought some cuteness and humour needed to be added before the storm. Please R & R, Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've added Zoe's parents into this chapter because it fits with the storyline I have in mind; I haven't named them because they wont be in any other chapters and I couldn't think of any names aha. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! :-)**

* * *

Weeks later, life was perfect for Zoe and Nick; Nick had settled back into the role of Clinical Lead, he moved in with Zoe permanently and Zoe was back to her usual self. Life hadn't been better. Today was Sunday and in the Hanna, not yet Jordan, house Nick was still asleep in bed. Starting to stir he rolled over to cuddle into Zoe - who was not there. Lengthening his arm out he felt the empty cold sheets next to him.

"Zoe" He called, getting no reply. Rushing out of bed to see where she'd gone, he slipped into his joggers and he went.

Busy in the kitchen, Zoe has woken up early and couldn't drift back to sleep so she decided to make herself and Nick some breakfast, a sort of treat for him for being there for her the last few weeks. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, his nostrils flared as he inhaled the smell of the delicious food being cooked. Quietly, he stood and watched Zoe, his thoughts on how amazing she was but his eyes fixed on her backside. The bottom of his shirt flattered her curves, Zoe often stole his shirts; he didn't mind, he didn't objectify her of anything. Creeping up behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist kissing her neck lighting.

"Morning" He grinned against her skin.

"Good morning Mr Jordan" smiling in return.

"What's this? You're cooking?" He joked, Zoe simply nodded "I'm surprised you knew how to turn the cooker on". Zoe turned around and swatted him gently on the arm.

"You're so rude, I'm a good cook!" She exclaimed "Fine, if you don't want it I'll give it Oscar" beckoning her head to the dog sprawled out snoring on the kitchen floor. Nick and Zoe chuckled at this. Pulling her closer Nick cheekily tugged at the bottom of the shirt Zoe was wearing, exposing her bum, Zoe of course didn't mind. As they kissed passionately, unable to keep their hands off one another, Nick lifted Zoe on the counter where they continued. Rubbing smooth circles up and down her thighs, not reaches the place she'd like, their antics got interrupted by the chiming of the door dell. Sighing, Nick reluctantly answered the door as Zoe jumped from the counter and checked on breakfast.

"Zo?" he said, slight confusion in his voice. Turning around Zoe saw Nick standing with two people; a man and a woman. Slightly shocked at their unexpected arrival and embarrassed that she was only in a short shirt & Nick topless in his joggers.

"Well don't just stand there, give your mother a hug!" Zoe's mum chirped, pulling her into a tight embrace. Nick stood awkwardly with her father. "You've changed so much" her mum continued to fuss.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoe asked her parents.

"We came down from Liverpool on business and thought we'd pop in" Her father answered.

"Well you've popped in now you can pop back off again" Zoe frowned.

"Zoe!" Nick exclaimed, shocked she'd talk to her parents in that way "Sorry, I'm Nick, Zoe's partner" He introduced himself, holding his hand out for Zoe's father to shake which he accepted "If you'd excuse us, we'll go and get changed quickly" Nick nodded at Zoe.

"Mum, watch that food for me" Zoe ordered.

Returning in more appropriate clad, Nick and Zoe found her parents in the kitchen. They had clearly made themselves at home.

"Tea anyone?" Zoe's mum asked.

"That'd be great thanks" Nick replied politely "need a hand?" walking over to help. Zoe smiled as she realised how special Nick was, even though she didn't get along brilliantly with her parents, she was happy they got along with Nick. Watching for any trouble out the corner of her eye, she went and sat opposite her father at the breakfast bar, sliding her bum on to the seat her eyes met her dads. She and her father never got on; her relationship with her mum had always been stronger, not by much.

"How have you been?" He made conversation.

"You'd know if you actually bothered to find out" Zoe hissed at her father.

"It works both ways Zo"

"Ugh, don't call me that" she spat, only liking Nick calling her 'Zo', "For your information I've been busy at work".

"You still doctoring?" Her mum asked over her shoulder, still making hot drinks with Nick.

"Of course" Zoe answered rolling her eyes. Taking in her attitude towards her parents, Nick was worried about why she was like this. He caught her throwing daggers at her dad since he arrived.

Allowing her parents to stay for dinner, Zoe was in the kitchen preparing the food. Her mum came in to offer a hand of which Zoe was fast enough to turn down.

"Made any effort with your father today?" Her mum asked sternly. Zoe eyes darted into her mothers.

Zoe let out a mock laugh saying "Made an effort?" She repeated her mothers words "I think you're forgetting what he did" She stated, walking past, as she did so Zoe's mum grabbed her arm pulling Zoe's ear close to her mouth.

"You're holding a grudge from years ago Zoe, let it go and move on". These words rung in Zoe's ears. How dare she say that? Zoe thought.

"Easy for you to say, it didn't happen to you" she cursed in her mothers face, ripping her arm from her grasp.

Not realising Nick had seen the scene, she continued with making the dinner. Zoe's mum on the other hand decided to call it a day, gathering her bag, coat and husband, she said a brief goodbye to Zoe and Nick, who saw them out.

Collapsing on the sofa, Zoe let out a massive sigh of relief, happy to be finally rid of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Nick exclaimed through gritted teeth, appalled by Zoe's behaviour throughout the day. Looking up, she let a small chuckle. Zoe found nothing funny, she laughed because if Nick knew half of the history between her and her parents, he'd understand.

* * *

**Wonder why Zoe hates her father so much? Of course I know, you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) Big thanks to everyone who reviews, I always read them :-) Follow my Twitter - ymasunicorn :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this popped into my mind because I wanted to know why Zoe is like she is, what her childhood was like. I'm sorry if this offends or upsets anyone as I know it's a raw issue. I hope you do enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell was that about!" Nick repeated.

"What?" Zoe replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb Zo. Why is there so much tension between you and your parents?"

"Nothing much, I just had a shitty childhood that's all" She lied, entering the kitchen checking how dinner was cooking trying to avoid his demands, Nick hot on her heels.

"Are you sure that's all?" His voice ploughed with concern.

"Yes, Nick! Just drop it for Gods sake" Zoe said storming past her boyfriend, standing in her way Nick knew she was lying about something and told her to be honest.

"I've already told you" She protested.

"There must be something more Zo" he spoke softly, both sitting opposite each other at the table.

"Sorry Nick, didn't realise you grew up in my childhood" She sarcastically snapped.

"Come on, that's not fair, I'm just trying to understand that's all" He returned.

Feeling guilty of talking to the man she loved in such an ill manner, her memories voiced back to when they first vowed no more lies; inhaling a deep breath, she knew she'd been unfair and decided maybe Nick should know the reasons for hating her parents so badly.

"I know, I'm sorry" She said sighing "It's just complicated, that's all."

Sighing once again, Zoe looked at across the table into Nick's brown eyes, nodding his head as a silent way of telling her to continue.

"I'm telling you this because I guess you should know, although I don't really know why this has anything to do with us" the last part of the sentence she muttered under her breath.

"The reason I hate my parents so much is because of something that happened in my childhood yes, but there's a bit more to it."

"Go on" He urged her.

"Basically" She began, putting it straight to him "When I was 16 I fell pregnant, I told my parents in the hope of them supporting me, I mean they always had been up to that point. Instead of being supportive they told me, not asked what I wanted, told me I had to get rid of it." She emphasised the word 'told'.

"Oh Zoe" Nick sighed sympathetically, holding her hands across the table. "What did you do?"

"Well I argued with them for days, I mean I really wanted that baby, despite my age I loved the thought of becoming a mother" She continued, gripping his hands tighter. "In the end it came to the point where my dad said; It's either get rid or get lost, they were prepared to kick me out. With that in mind I had a termination, I mean I could have kept it but we would have been homeless and penniless, I didn't want that for the baby or myself."

"I get why you hate your dad, but why your mum?" Nick asked confused.

"Because she let him. Deep down I knew mum wouldn't have made me an abortion, would have been her grandchild regardless of the situation. Anyway, after the termination I contracted an infection around my womb, it didn't clear up properly and as the result I'm now infertile. My relationship with them has been damaged ever since, when I turned 18 I moved away and focused on my career" She finished. Zoe didn't cry whilst telling Nick about her past because she had learnt to live with it, in the back of her mind she punished herself.

"I'm so sorry" Nick squeezed her hands, fingers intertwining with hers.

"What for" she said in a hushed whisper.

"For making you drag up the past"

"It's fine, seriously. I'm glad you know. Realise why I hate them?" questioning him.

"Yes" he replied deadpan, shocked at her tragedy.

Noticing a burning smell Nick's head turning to the cooker "Oh shit, the dinner!" he shouted seeing the smoke, as he got up from his chair, his foot got caught in the table leg. Not knowing, he stepped forward and tripped. Witnessing this cheered Zoe up, she found it hilarious when people fell over. Hearing her infection giggle, Nick joined her laughing his head off.

"You may as well bin that, I'm not hungry anymore" Zoe told him as he showed her the cremated food. "Shower Mr Jordan?" She smirked. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Nick followed her in her footsteps leading upstairs.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that chapter, I added some fun at the end to enlighten things. If you've got time, drop me a review or tweet me your views - ymasunicorn. Thanks for reading! :D The next chapter will include Zax so if you're a fan, make sure you read! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Casualty's latest episode inspired me for this chapter, enjoy! Also if you've time, leave a review :-) I apologise for any spelling errors.**

* * *

"If you're not ready in 5 minutes I'm leaving without you" Nick yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, alright, shut up I'll be down in a minute" She bellowed, looking for her missing shoe to see whether it was underneath the bed "Nick, you've not seen my other Jimmy Choo have you?"

"Your what?" He asked, losing count of all the heels she owned.

"My Jimmy Choo shoe, looks like this one" she showed him the odd shoe "I can't find the other one."

"How am I meant to know where it is?" He chuckled.

Finding her shoe near the sofa, she slotted it on her foot and mumbled "Men" at Nick's uselessness. Grabbing her, bag, keys and other essentials she locked the house up and drove to work with Nick.

"Have a good day" Nick said, pecking her on the lips as they parted ways; he headed to his office and she trailed to the staff room.

"Morning Dr Hanna" Max sang, making himself a coffee "Want one?" He offered.

"Thanks" Zoe nodded. Since their bust up they'd been okay but there was still an atmosphere between them, Zoe wasn't sure whether it was sexual tension or just pure awkwardness. After drinking her coffee and chatting to Max for a bit, she started her day.

"What happened to you?!" She called over to Max as she left a cubicle, whom was walking towards her with a black eye and a bleeding wound.

"Psych transfer, she went off on one and caught me in the eye" he informed. Walking past her, she quickly but gently took hold of his arm, sliding her hand down to his wrist pulling him closer to her.

"Let me see" She ordered in full doctor mode.

"It's fine, I'll live" he appeased her. As she felt around the eye for any inflammation Zoe said "You're going to need a stitch, I've got five minutes spare, come with me" She beckoned him to a free cubicle.

Sitting on the bed, Zoe stood in between his legs and began to clean the bloody mess. Placing one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, Max saw this as a 'move' and responded by holding her waist, lowering his hand down to her hips. Zoe noticed but didn't say anything, if his hands got any lower then she'd intervene.

"Keep still" She told him as she carefully stitched his cut. Feeling his hands dropping lower around her bottom area.

"Could you remove your hands from my hips please, its inappropriate."

"I thought you like your hips being held"

"Indeed" she agreed "But still, please move them Max." Ignoring her wishes instead he pulled her in closer, their faces nearly touching.

"Max, don't."

"I know you miss me as much as I miss you" His voiced anchored in hurt with hints of smugness.

"I'm with Nick now, I love Nick" Zoe protested, trying to avoid eye contact with him, only glances. It was obvious she had a soft spot for him, after all she spent months with him before Nick came back and if it wasn't for the pressure of running the ED, no doubt they'd still be together now. Max's feelings for Zoe were still strong in his veins, wanting her badly, he ran his hands down her back; remembering her loving this when they made love. The air was getting extremely heated as Zoe placed her free hand on his neck, slithering up to his face holding his cheek, his stubble tickling her palms. Nose to nose, Max knew he had her, leaning forward he planted a kiss on Zoe's lips, as she kissed him back their embrace got more passionate.

Zoe was the first to break away, feeling disgusted with herself that she'd just cheated on Nick. Hitting Max's toned chest lightly she instructed "That shouldn't have happened."

"But it did" He smirked.

"It wont happen again" she vowed, putting on her 'boss' voice which turned Max on even more. He couldn't help but want her, I mean who wouldn't? She was the ideal woman; intelligent, beautiful, perfect figure. One click of her fingers and she could have any man falling to her feet.

"Yes it will" he smiled ear to ear. Zoe sighed; she knew he was probably right. Not wanting to face her present feelings towards the cheeky porter.

"I'm sorry that happened but it wont ever again" Zoe told him, removing her gloves and binning them. "Please keep this to yourself" She pleaded.

Standing in front of her, he placed his hand on her smooth cheek, Zoe's eye closing at his relaxing touch "Of course" He moved his hand and replaced it with his lips, leaving a chaste kiss on her skin. Smiling gratefully she walked away from the cubicle, her directions steering outside for a cigarette, which no doubt she'd end up sharing with Max. Watching her leave, eyes fixed firmly on her hourglass figure, Max sniggered in triumph. Plotting his next move he knew next time he needed to be more heated and fiery, he and Zoe always ended up in bed after an argument; it was their way of ending the disagreement and letting off steam.

* * *

**Uh oh, what's going to happen next? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Please leave a review or leave me your comments/views on my twitter - ymasunicorn :D Also, this is just an idea but because Zax are my favourite paring at the moment I was considering writing a fanfic about them, or turning this one about them? Help idk what to do aha! Leave your suggestions because it'll probably go on what you guys think :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Naughty Zoe for cheating on Nick! But will she go further?**

* * *

Leaning on the hospital, next to the 'non-smoking' sign, Zoe took an overdrawn drag of her cigarette. Rubbing her head sighing as the smoke blew out from her mouth, her mind couldn't help but go over what had just happened, what she had just done. Zoe knew she loved Nick, there was no doubts about it, but with Max its different there's something that leaves her wanting more. Attempting to make sense off all these feelings, she came to the result; she was in love with Nick as he is with her and with Max, it was just lust.

Leaving the ED, Ash noticed his colleague and closest friend in a deep daydream.

"Everything okay?" Ash asked, accidentally making Zoe jump.

"Yeah, things have never been clearer" She responded.

"Something had your attention, anything interesting?" He smiled, mimicking Zoe's actions by leaning on the wall next to her.

"Just realised a few things, that's all."

"If you ever need to ta-"

"I can talk to you, I know Martin, thank you." taking the words from his mouth, giving him a friendly nudge. She and Ash, are close friends, in fact he classes Zoe as one of his best friends. The two consultants help and support each other in any way they can, a bond like this is something they both needed. Their chat continued until Zoe has consumed enough nicotine to get her through the last couple of hours of her shift, saying a brief goodbye, Ash headed home & Zoe back to the shop floor.

The guilt of kissing Max was still playing heavy on her mind. Knowing she needed to put things straight she finished saving a life in Resus before finding Max.

Hovering outside Max's office, as he calls it, she listened carefully making sure he was alone before going in all guns blazing. The sounds of his soothing guitar confirmed what Zoe was hoping for, opening the door, without knocking, she was greeted by the sight of him sat on the edge of the table, his guitar on his lap.

"Zoe" Max said, his face lighting up.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here" she began "what happened earlier happened, as much as I'd like to change it.."

"As much as you'd like for it to happen again" Max interrupted.

"Let me finished" Zoe demanded "As I was saying, as much as I want to change what happened I can't, it's in the past. What I can and will do is make sure the same doesn't happen in the future."

"Right" Max said, confusion in his voice.

"Understand what I'm saying?" She asked, hands firmly on her hips. Standing up, slowly pacing towards her he spoke "I understand, but what I don't understand is why."

"Why what?" Zoe said, backing away from him, stopping as her back hit the door. Max stood in front of her, leaning in, their faces in touching distance once again. Placing on hand on the door he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why you're trying to avoid this, this urge you have, it's not going to go away. You'll give in, I know you Zoe." He said seductively, this made it harder for Zoe to stay mad at him.

"Exactly, you know me, so you should know when I'm getting angry." She huffed.

"Red" Max simply replied.

"What?" She replied, not knowing where this was going, her voice was pitched with annoyance hating the fact he was playing games with her.

"You always go red, when you're really angry" he said moving her clad out of the way to show her heaving chest, watching her chest rise and fall deeply, he continued "Not red yet though, so I don't reckon you're that angry."

With her blood pumping and pulse racing, she leaned her face into his, pouting his lip and closing his eyes ready for her kiss, Max was more than shocked when she whispered against his lips "Not gonna happen darling." Feeling extremely smug with herself as she felt as if she'd won, she waggled out of the room, swaying her hips that little more knowing full well Max was watching her every move.

* * *

**I've decided to keep this as a Zick fanfiction because I love them but there will be Zax still :) Hope you're enjoying, please leave a review if you have time! Twitter - ymasunicorn | Not sure I can update tomorrow as I've an exhibtion, if I don't I will update twice on Wednesday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope this chapter is okay! Just in case you forget, Oscar is Zoe's dog!**

* * *

Two weeks since Zoe's kiss with Max and nothing else between them had happened, Max gave a lot of double talk at work but Zoe soon enough put him back in place. Her relationship with Nick had been great apart from they hardly saw each other, to make matters worse Nick was going away on business for a week.

"Do you have to go to Manchester?" She panted climbing off him post sex.

Nick chuckled drawing her closer so she lay on his chest "It's only for a week" He soothed her, stroking her brown silky hair. "You'll be too busy running the ED to miss me."

"I'll still have to come home to an empty house and bed" She grunted into his chest as she threw her leg over him; her bare body against his. "God knows how you'll survive a week without sex" she smirked letting out the dirtiest laugh only Zoe could do.

He mirrored her grin "I guess it's a day in bed for us then!" He rolled on top of her, Zoe's laugh filling the room which turned into moans of pleasure as he took her.

The day passed fairly quickly, which Nick and Zoe spent in bed. When the time came for Nick to leave the two became inseparable. Holding her tightly in his arms he spoke into the top of her head "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it, any problems with the ED or if you just want to talk, you ring me" he kissed her, lifting her from the ground as he did so.

"I will" she agreed "Text me when you get there so I know you're okay!" Even though they'd been away from each other before for some strange reason this time they were both reluctant to let go.

"Yes mum" He winked, giving her one last long kiss. With that he was gone, Zoe sighed as she walked into the living room; it was so quiet. The only noise was Oscar growling at his toy. Watching this she smiled simultaneously, thoughts of one day having a child's laugh fill the room and tiny patter of footsteps. These dreams were soon demolished as she remembered it would never happen. Sighing again, this time much louder, she filled her time by having a long bath. Pulling on one of Nick's shirt as a form of comfort, she snuggled on the sofa with Oscar watching TV.

It was getting considerably late, her constant yawning told her it was time for bed, she heard a knock at the door as she turned the tv off. Who on earth could it be at this time of night? Zoe thought to herself. Before making sure she was covered in any exposed places, she answered the door. Stood before her was a tall young man, early twenties wearing jeans, trainers and a t-shirt. Her eyes recognised who it was immediately; Max.

"What do you want?" She bluntly asked.

"Is Nick in?" He ignored her question.

"Yes, he's in bed" Zoe casually lied, not wanting Max to come in.

"That's funny because I over heard him and Tess talking the other day, shouldn't he be in Manchester?" He laughed walking, uninvited, into Zoe's home. Slamming the front door in frustration, she followed Max into the front room.

"Just go away Max" She demanded.

"I thought you could do with some company" he said making himself at home sitting on the sofa. "Hello Oscar" He cheerfully said to the now alert Labrador. Zoe laughed as Oscar deeply growled at Max, he never liked him. Oscar was extremely protective over Zoe, he knew when she was scared and needed protecting.

"Even Oscar doesn't want you here, pike off" Zoe was getting increasingly angry, arms folding she told him once more to leave. Max on the other hand was paying to attention to her, he was too busy eyeing her up and down; the shirt she wore buttoned up wrong, only just covering her bum.

"You look nice" Max sarcastically complimented her, he did mean it.

"Ha ha, very funny" She replied, her voice sprung with frustration and sarcasm, less than amused. "Seriously Max, I'm tired I want to go to bed."

"I was expecting a drink first but" He joked, shooting up from the sofa "come on then, gorgeous let's go." his head nodding towards the staircase, indicating they go to bed together.

Tired and irritable Zoe was having none of this, she wasn't a morning person especially when she had been woken up but she was worse when she was tired and not able to sleep. "Max I'm serious, fuck off and go home" she edged towards him showing him she's not threatened or interested in him, Max took this the wrong way thinking she was playing the same game as he was.

"I know you don't mean that" He grinned, making Zoe's stomach fill with butterflies. The sexual attraction between them was undeniable. Zoe's breathing became more heavy, she didn't know what she wanted; whether to kick him out or rip his clothes off. Any thoughts of Nick were now e at the back of her mind, she wasn't giving him a second thought when she was staring at Max. Catching her off guard he kissed her, cupping her face so she could move. She felt herself kissing him back and enjoying it. As the kiss became more heated they banged against the wall; their lips firmly locked. Pausing for air Zoe looked back at Max, both sets of their eyes burning with want and need.

* * *

**Will Zoe go further? You'll have to wait for the next chapter which will be up shortly! Just to clarify to anyone who's confused; Zoe loves Nick, she's sure of it, but there's still a sexual chemistry between herself and Max which she's struggling to contain. Please keep reviewing, I love reading them! Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn | R & R|**


	16. Chapter 16

**Will Zoe sleep with Max?**

* * *

Lost in Max's eyes, Zoe had no thoughts; only actions. The one emotion she acted on was desire, pulling Max back into a passionate kiss. Still against the wall they briefly broke apart to discard of Max's top. His wondering hands explored Zoe before picking her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his torso. Zoe could feel he was more than ready for her, digging the heels of her feet into his bum urging him closer to her, the friction sent delicious shivers down both of their spines. Cocking her head to the side allowing Max to kiss and tease her neck, she closed her eyes in delight. Briefly opening them again, in her view point was a picture of herself and Nick of which they took when he first arrived back from Michigan. Whilst Max was continuing kissing down her neck and open shirt, Zoe thought back to Nick; the man who helped her get back on her feet, the man who is standing by her despite her imperfections.

A shot of guilt pumped through her. Max was irresistible, there was no denying that, but she didn't love him. The whole thing was wrong, she knew in her head if she has sex with Max things would never be the same with Nick.

"Stop" she said calmly, embarrassed it had gotten this far. "Stop!" she repeated, this time raising her voice slightly. Still holding her up against the wall, a shocked Max brought his head up, eyes levelled with hers. His eyes followed the eye line of Zoe's, knowing exactly what was putting her off.

"It's just a picture" he whispered into her neck, staying firmly in position.

"The person in the picture is what's stopping me" she added, looking back at Max. He knew then that she wouldn't go all the way. Placing her back on the ground gently, he scooped up his top from the floor before leaving; he definitely knew he wasn't welcome anymore.

"I don't love you like I love him" Zoe said, grabbing his arm and glancing back at the picture "I'm sorry" she continued "You will find the right woman, but it's not me" She truly was sorry things had progressed this much. In her eyes Max saw she was sorry, turning around he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered "No, I'm sorry. I should have left when you told me to." Nodding in return Zoe let go of his arm and he left.

Throwing her head back in a mixture of emotions, mainly guilt and anger at herself, Zoe let a tear roll down her face. Above all Zoe felt sorry for Max, he was a young lad who got caught up with an older woman.

In bed recent events ran through her head, not knowing whether Max would tell or whether she should tell Nick herself. These thoughts kept her up until the early hours of the morning. Turning on her side she noticed bedside clock; 2:38am. At times like this there was only one man she needed by her side; Nick Jordan.

* * *

**I really hope this chapter was okay! This is the end of anything between Zax in this fanfic however once I get bored or run out of ideas for this one, I'll start a Zax fanfic :-) Please R & R, your reviews make me smile, keep them coming! Twitter - ymasunicorn :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter full of Zick fluff :D**

* * *

Returning from his week away, Nick strolled into the ED to find the one woman on his mind. Knowing of the places she could be he searched the staff room first. There she was; Zoe Hanna. Standing in the door way he watched as she engaged in deep conversation with Ash. He admired her beauty; his eyes starting from her shiny black patent heels, following up her tanned legs taking him to his favourite part of her body. The low-cut royal blue dress she wore complimented her perfectly, flattering her perfectly shaped backside and hourglass curves. Finally reaching her face Nick smiled to himself, not a hair out-of-place and make up immaculate.

"Knock knock" Nick spoke, joking no one had noticed his arrival. Hearing his familiar voice, Zoe spun around to face him, totally ignoring what Ash was telling her.

"Nick!" She exclaimed, over the moon to see him again; considering it had only been a week, she had missed him lots. Holding his arms open Zoe took this as a signal, quickly walking over to him she draped her arms around his neck kissing him. She was more than stunned as he picked her up and spun her around, her arms holding around his neck and his holding her hips. Ignoring the cat calls from their colleagues they continued their embrace in Nick's office, Zoe led the way closely followed by Nick who has one hand on her hip as they walked.

Nick stood between Zoe's legs as she perched on the edge of his desk, the tips of his fingers moved in a circular motion down her back as she played with the hair she found at the back of his neck "I wasn't expecting you back until later on" She spoke.

"I wanted to surprise you" shining an innocent smile in her direction "did you miss me?" he asked, knowing full well of the answer.

"Maybe a bit" She teased as her lips met his. "how much did you miss me Mr Jordan" asking raising her eyebrows as she continued to tease him.

Grinning pulled her face closer to his, kissing her with force "You'll see how much I've missed you later" He breathed into her mouth. Their antics were soon interrupted by Tess walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt, RTC ETA 5 minutes, you're both needed" the senior nurse informed them, not caring about their closeness she knew how much they were in love. Not moving from Zoe he authoritatively replied "Thank you nurse Bateman" Tess simply nodded and left the room. Zoe couldn't help but laugh at Nick's 'boss' voice, she adored his softer side but his authoritative side make her knees go weak.

"Come on then Mr Jordan" she beckoned him, straightening her dress as she stood up "I'll see you later" She winked making Nick smirk knowing her exact thoughts.

"Wait until I get you home Dr Hanna" He simultaneously smirked, patting her bum as they left his office, flashing her one of his famous winks.

"Can't wait" Zoe grinned back to him as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**In a couple more chapters I'll either be finishing this fanfic or leaving it for a while as I've got ideas for a Zax one I want to start. Keep reading, the next chapter is another biggie! Hope you are still enjoying reading, please leave a review :) follow my twitter - ymasunicorn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18, enjoy! I apologise for any spelling errors. **

* * *

"For God's sake Nick, why do you always do this!" Zoe screamed as she was ushered out of Resus and into Nick's office.

"I'm trying to look out for you, this isn't the first time that's happened" Nick argued back "You keep going dizzy and light-headed, what happens if you faint in front of a patient?!"

Zoe stuttered for words knowing he was right "No Nick, you just want to embarrass me. If you're not cock of the walk leading Resus you can't handle it." She panted in his face, hands firmly on her curved hips.

Sighing, Nick calmly replied "Go have something to eat then stay in cubicles for the rest of the day."

"What? Nick! That's unfair." Zoe cried, throwing a tantrum like a child.

"Let me finish. Then, tomorrow you can go back into Resus." He tried reasoning with her. Zoe pouted as she pretending to think.

"Nope, not going to happen" came her quick reply before storming out of the office. Throwing his head back as he sighed in anger that once again Zoe hadn't listened to him, Nick went to find Ash.

"Dr Ashford, a word please" Nick ordered, disturbing Ash from his duties. Excusing himself from his patient, Ash spoke to Nick "Mr Jordan, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Zoe, Dr Hanna hasn't been feeling well but she's still protesting that she works in Resus, however I don't want her becoming any worse so if you could, keep her out of Resus for me please."

Looking confused but understanding of Nick's ask, Ash nodded and headed back to finish treating a patient before being called back once again.

"Oh and, if she kicks off about it let me know" Nick told him, Ash simply nodded.

As the day progressed Zoe's mood was still foul, and it was about to get worse. Bumping into Ash who accidentally let slip about Nick's request to keep her out of Resus, Zoe was furious Nick had done this. Coming out of the toilets she noticed Jeff and Big Mac talking to Tess, ease dropping she heard they needed a doctor to come on a helicopter crash shout.

"I'll go" Zoe told them "Give me 5 minutes to get suited and booted" she said walking away to get into her doctor jumpsuit.

"Wit woo" Max mocked as he saw Zoe in the jumpsuit. Considering it was a vile colour, Zoe still made it look flattering "Very nice" he winked. Zoe laughed and put her hands in her pockets, looking down at her boots.

"It's my new look, what d'ya think?" She joked with the porter.

"Ah I like tight skirts better" came Max's reply as they both giggled before parting ways.

Arriving at the scene, all 3 medics took a deep breath in as they struggled to take in the sight in front of them. With help from Jeff, Zoe climbed into the fallen helicopter.

"Hello my name's Zoe I'm a doctor, can you tell me your name" Zoe interacted with the girl as she felt for a pulse.

"Jess" the girl replied.

"Right, Jess we're going to get you out of here as soon as, but first I need to give you some fluids okay" Zoe began administering fluids into the girl.

"Zoe you need to get out of there sharpish" Jeff warned the senior consultant as he noticed rubble above threatening to collapse.

"I'm not leaving her" She protested. In a short space of time, Zoe had made a strong bond with the girl and wasn't ready to leave her, it'd break both their hearts.

As the rubble starting to crumble Zoe shouted "Jeff go, go!"

"Zoe, get out of there now!" Jeff shouted ordering Zoe to move to safety. The tonne of concrete rubble fell on top and in the helicopter, Zoe did all she could to protect and cover young Jess from further injuries and Jeff jumped to safety.

Witnessing what had happened, Jeff and Big Mac stood in complete shock. Was Zoe okay?

Realising Zoe hadn't been in Nick's office giving him a mouthful he went to the shop floor to see where she was.

"Where's Dr Hanna?" His question for Tess.

"She's on a shout with Jeff and Big Mac."

"She's what?! She isn't very well!" Nick exclaimed, sighing as he knew Zoe deliberately would have gone to prove a point.

"They needed a doctor, Zoe offered, what's the problem? She must have felt better or else she wouldn't have gone" Tess tried to appease him. They were soon interrupted by the emergency phone ringing, answered by Tess.

"Right, okay, thanks for letting me know" the senior nurse said, her voice weaved with worry. Slowly putting the phone back on the receiver she inhaled deeply, how was she going to tell Nick what she had just heard?

"What?" Nick asked without a reply "Tess, what is it?" he ordered, his voice breaking as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

"It's Zoe" Tess started, watching the colour drain from Nick's face "She's trapped with a patient, they can't get either of them out and they don't know how back their injuries are."

Tears threatened to fall from Nicks water filled eyes "Is she?" he whispered. Nick couldn't finish his sentence, he hoped Tess would catch the gist, he didn't want to say if he jinxed it.

Understanding what he meant Tess cleared her throat and said "They don't know if either of them are alive."

* * *

**So I know a couple of others have written about the upcoming helicopter crash ep but I wanted to put my twist on things. Please R & R and follow my Twitter - ymasunicorn :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is it; chapter 19, enjoy! The next chapter will be the last. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! **

* * *

His heart raced and palms sweated, Nick never imagined ever being in this place; there was a possibility that the woman he loved with all of his heart could be dead.

Clearing his throat and avoiding the tears building in his eyes, he transformed back into his authoritative role "How long until they arrive?"

"ETA about 10 minutes" Tess informed him before heading off to make sure Resus was set up for the incoming casualties.

Nick watched the clock faithfully, counting the minutes until their arrival. The sick in the pit of his stomach threatened to come up at any moment. "Where are they?!" He exclaimed; this must have been the longest 10 minutes of his life. He paced reception staring at the clock, his team ready and waiting. A bang through the doors and the sound of Jeff's familiar voice echoed through the silence.

"This is Jess, 18 years old, involved in a helicopter crash" He informed Ash who decided to lead this as Nick had been far too emotional.

"Where's Zoe?" Nick called back to Jeff.

Shaking his head, Jeff replied with sorrow "I'm sorry mate" as he sped into Resus.

Nick ran his fingers through his short clipped hair, a single tear gliding down his cheek which he quickly wiped away before anyone saw. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Tess. She placed a soothing hand on his back; her way of comforting him and telling him it'll be alright. Feeling this he whispered "What if they didn't get her out"

"They got Jess out so they would have gotten Zoe out too" She comforted him. Half heartedly smiling at her kindness, his head soon spun around as he heard the sound of another ambulance arrive. Tess & Nick looked at each other before speeding outside.

He'd never been so petrified and relieved before, the sight before him upset him but now he knew; blood oozed from noticeably quickly stitched head injury on her forehead.

"Nick" Zoe croaked as she limped towards him before falling into his strong arms.

"It's okay, you're safe now" He kissed the top of her head. He felt her body slightly relax in the comfort of his grip. Supporting her around the waist, they returned to reception.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" He told her as he looked into her broken face. "Look what you've done too me!" He pointed out his trembling hands which Zoe soon took hold of.

"I'm fine" she said as she intertwined her fingers with his, his forehead lightly resting on hers.

Not caring who saw the two lovers savoured this moment, both safe and sound in each others grasp, Nick realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, Zoe Hanna.

Lifting his head from hers, lost in her big brown eyes he softly spoke "today has taught me something"

"Taught me something too, I'm going to start listening to you in future" she laughed, trying to make a joke of recent events.

It amazed Nick how she can go through a trauma as severe as that and still smile; she really was wonderful, his perfect woman. Letting out a small chuckle at her comment, he continued "It taught me that I don't ever want to let you go, I can't let you go."

Zoe's heart began to melt at this, she knew he was being honest; she could see it in his eyes. She was soon disturbed from their embrace as Nick knelt on one knee, his hands still glued with hers. Zoe's heart pounded as she guessed what was coming next.

"Zoe Hanna, would you like to be Mrs Jordan?" Nick beamed. A crowd had formed around the pair but they were totally oblivious, all that mattered was themselves. His smile soon turned into a frown as Zoe didn't answer, just stared at him.

"No" she spoke, her voice barely audible. Gasps of shocked colleagues filled the room, making the atmosphere even more tense.

"What" Nick said, as he got back to his feet not gathering why she has turned him down.

"No, I wouldn't like to be Mrs Jordan" a tear slid down her cheek "I'd love to" she smiled through her tears.

Letting a huge sigh of relief out he mirrored her smile as he pulled her by her waist into a passionate kiss. The crowd all cheered as the couple were finally getting their happy ending, or so they thought.

Pulling away from Nick, he saw in Zoe's eyes something wasn't quite right, her face full of pain and agony. Doubling over unable to stand, she clung onto his suit jacket.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he tried to keep her up right.

"I think I've wet myself" She whispered into his ear, not wanting anyone else to hear. Looking down at her jumpsuit to check, Nick's face dropped as the crimson red caught his eye.

"You're bleeding"

* * *

**Will Nick and Zoe get their happy ending? I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying, the next chapter will be the last and I will be starting a Zax one! Please keep reviewing, I love reading; they make me smile! Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	20. Chapter 20

"Zoe you're bleeding" Nick repeated as his voice broke.

The blood was not period, over thinking what it could be Zoe held onto Nick for dear life as she again doubled over in pain. Acting fast, Nick bridal carried her into Resus with Charlie and Tess close behind. Laying her down as gently as he could to prevent her from more pain, he ordered Tash to erect some screens as he ripped her clothes from her.

"Where exactly is the pain Zo" Nick asked in his doctor voice.

"Lower stomach" She pointed out as she cried. Tess massaged Zoe's tummy to stem the bleed, making it stop completely.

"I want an ultrasound, now!" Nick bellowed, as he double checked the bleed had stopped. Zoe was in and out of consciousness, her eyes seeing double.

Once stable Nick preformed an ultrasound on Zoe to see what was going on inside and to try and see what caused the bleed.

"It could be the shock from earlier" He spoke his thoughts as he pressed the doppler on his fiancée's skin.

"What's wrong?" Zoe cried as she noticed Nick's eyes widen.

"Tess, can you see that?" asking for a second opinion.

"I can see that" She flashed a warm smile at the screen using Nick's words.

"What is it, will someone please tell me" Zoe butted in, fed up of not knowing what was going on. Turning the screen so Zoe could see, her face dropped in shock, a mixture of emotions shooting through her.

"What the fuck is that" she said, not believe what she saw. "..is that a?" she stopped before she got carried away, not wanting her hopes to be destroyed.

"Congratulations" Charlie patted Nick on the back before giving Zoe a peck on the forehead; he was like a father figure to her.

"Zoe were having a baby" Nick cried, holding her close.

Tess couldn't help but smile at them as she wiped away the gel from Zoe's stomach, she had never seen a couple more in love; it was heart warming to watch.

"But I thought I couldn't.." Zoe began to cry "Oh my days Nick, we're having a baby!" She exclaimed, tears of joy and happiness streaming down both of their faces. Zoe cried into Nick's chest, all she had ever wanted was a baby and a family; now for once in her life she had the beginning of both. Budging over slightly Zoe moved so Nick could climb on the bed and cuddle her tighter, but not enough to hurt her. Charlie and Tess took this as their signal to leave.

"I love you so much, you're going to be an amazing mum and wife"

"How do you know that, I might be terrible" Zoe contradicted, she didn't want to be a bad mum, she wanted their baby to have the best. Considering it was only a foetus her love she felt had never been stronger.

"Because you're an amazing woman" He kissed the top of her head "And Nick Jordan never, ever gets it wrong" He held her.

Zoe's eyes reconnected with Nick's. She gave a smile; this wasn't a normal smile, this smile came from the heart. "I love you Nick Jordan" her lips joined naturally with his.

From that moment on Zoe and Nick both had everything they wanted; each other and a child on the way. Before they met each other they both struggled with life in different ways, now they have each other they will never struggle again.

* * *

**Well that was emotional! I hope I did their happy ending justice, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! My next fanfic will be up soon and its about Zax, however I will be doing a sequel to this one so keep an eye out for it! Leave a review as I want to know your reactions, follow my twitter - ymasunicorn. Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you enjoyed. X**


End file.
